What Happens Behind Closed Doors
by alpha wolfy
Summary: What if Yoshii secretly liked Kubo? Warning: Yaoi (BOYXBOY) and i don't own Baka and Test.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. Sorry I had to delete my other story, I could see it was going nowhere fast. Like a stationary bike. Any way this story will be a hell of a lot shorter, and may actualy work. I present to you

* * *

(This takes place when Class A gets into a war with Class C, and Yuuji has nothing to do with it.

Yoshii was leaning against a wall next to his class. The teachers podium had fell apart again, and so the class was left to do whatever they wanted. And he wanted to use this time to plan how he would confront his crush, the salutatorian, Toshimitsu Kubo. Yeah thats right! His crush is a guy, and whoever doesn't like it can go fuck themselves in his opinion!

There were a few times where he tried to enter Class A but people just ended up staring at him in way that made him uncomfortable, so he'd leave after just taking six steps into the classroom. And whenever he ddid get close to Kubo it was either an area with lots of people, or he looked busy, etc. And to make things worse, the wet dreams he was having about Kubo were becoming more vivid and frequent. At this point he didn't care if he took Kubo on a table with everyone watching. At that thought yoshii got an instant boner. Yoshii sighed and headed off to the mens restroom, when he saw his crush walk outside his classroom.

_Is that.. Kubo? Nows my chance_ the bernette thought as he walked over to Kubo, trying to force away a blush. "H-hey Kubo. C-can I talk to you fora second, in private." Yoshii said looking Kubo dead in the eye letting a light blush slip for a quick second.

"Of course Yoshii." And with that Yoshii lead the bule haired teen into an old janitors closet, closing the door behind them. "So what was it you wanted to tell me Yosh-" Kubo was cut off by a rather passionait kiss from Yoshii.

"I-I love you Kubo. Please accept my feelings." The brown orbed teen muttered looking at the ground letting the heavy blush he was tring to force away show.

"Yoshii...I love you too."

"Y-you do?" Yoshii said blushing even more if that's even possible.

"Yes, I have for a while now." Kubo said ruffling Yoshii's hair. As soon as Yoshii heard this he pushed Kubo towards a desk, forcing Kubo to sit on it. When Kubo lifted his head to look at Yoshii, he was met by his now lover kissing kissing him with his legs on both sides of Kubo's waist. While his hands where pressed againsted the blue haired teens chest.

After the fist break for air Yoshii's hand trailed down Kubo's chest without Kubo noticing much, until the brown eyed idiot started to grope him through his pants, causing him to give off a small moans in his lovers mouth. Encouraging Yoshii to keep going for another two minutes, until Yoshii pulled away and gave Kubo a smile before sticking his hand underneth his pants and went back to kissing him for another minute before sticking his hand underneth Kubo's underwear, feeling every part of his lovers ten inch hard throbbing cock. Enjoying it for a minute before undoing Kubo's pants and underwear releasing his rock hard cock. Yoshii licked his lips as he lowered his head. He started by licking the tip, then he ran his tongue down his shaft until he tasted all ten inches before deep throating the whole thing. Kubo moaned in pleasure as he worked. After a few minutes both of them could feel the blue haired teen's climax. The second before his climax, Kubo grabbed Yoshii's head and held it at the base of his hard on. Kubo let out one last moan of pleasure as he came in Yoshii's mouth, while the bernette couldn't help but let out a small moan too as he jizzed a little in his pants.

After Kubo was done cumming, Yoshii took his mouth away from his lover's member. He got up and whispered in Kubo's ear,while slipping his number in Kubo's back pocket, "Wow, you came a lot. And if you ever want me, just call." He just looked at Kubo and smiled as he left the closet with Kubo. Once they got out of the closet, "Hey, Kubo... do you wanna go to the movies tomarrow?" Yoshii asked.

"Sure, see you then." Kubo replied looking over his shoulder with a smile.

To be continued...

* * *

Well how was that? I think it was good, but please rate and comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Any way, if you read the last chapter, you'd know that Kubo and Yoshii are lovers and are going on thier first date. And here's how it went. Oh, and just so you know, I replaced Akihisa's incestrous older sister with an incestrous older _brother. _ Hope ya like Akihiko.

* * *

**the next day at the movie theater**

Yoshii was waiting in front of the theater for Kubo. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and black jeans, aswell as one of necklaces that he secretly always wore. It was a simple necklace made up of a smooth metal wolf head on a thin chain. '_It's a good thing I have a friend who works here, I just hope Kubo shows up." _And only a moment after he had finished that thought, he saw Kubo walking towards him with his friend next to him. He was wearing a white polo shirt and blue jeans."Hey Kubo." Yoshii said with his usual idiotic smile.

"Hey, Yoshii. May I ask who this is? He told me he knew you and showed me where you were." Kubo said pointing to the person next to him. The boy was about as tall as Kubo and looked to be about 17 years of age. He had spiked blode hair and emerald eyes. He wore a red shirt and black dress pants, as well as a tiny top hat. He had a slight build and a playful smile was planted on his face.

"Satoru!" Yoshii said giving the blonde a hug, making Kubo a bit jealous,"I didn't think we'd see you for a while. This is Kubo. Kubo, this is my friend, Satoru."

"Ah, so this is the guy you've been talking so much abou-" The emerald orbed teen was cut off by a slightly blushing Yoshii corvering his mouth.

'_Well that explians how he knew who I was'_ Kubo thought.

**Flashback**

"Where is Yoshii?" Kubo muttered as he looked the crowd.

"Are you Toshimitsu Kubo?" Kubo looked back to see who had said that.

"Yes. May I ask who you are?" Kubo said looking at a blonde teenager.

"I know where Aki is. I'll show you." The blonde said, ignoring Kubo's question. "You know Aki really likes you, right?" He said walking towards where Yoshii was standing.

"Yes, I do."

"Well I'm one of his closest friends and ex, so if you break his heart, I'll break your legs." He said with a serious look on his face, which made Kubo scared for a second until they saw Yoshii.

**Flashback End**

Thinking about what Satoru had said had made him shiver.'_Wait a minute...ex?'_ Kubo thought spacing out.

"Kubo? Are you alright?" Yoshii said noticing that Kubo had shuddered.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, but did you guys date?"

"Once, in jr. high. Let me guess, Satoru was being protective again, wasn't he?" Yoshii said looking at Satoru.

"How'd you know?" The blonde asked nervously.

"Because that is one of the only reasons I can think of for Kubo to shudder, and ask if we dated." Yoshii said, turning to face his boyfriend,"Sorry, He can be like that some times. What do you wanna see?"

"Rise of the Gaurdians looks good."

"Okay, lets see that. This'll be my treat. Since you had to go through Satoru."

"Thanks, let's get the 3:10. Since it's about 3"

"Okay." Yoshii said holding onto Kubo's arm as they got thier tickets.

**Movie Ends**

"Well it looks like we still have an extra hour or two, since my parents want me back by 6. What about you?" Kubo said as they walked outside.

"My brother is at work and shouldn't be back until 6:30."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Well...if you want to...we could continue with what happened in the closet at my place...unless you don't want to." Yoshii said looking away, trying hide his blushing face. Hearing that made Kubo blush heavily too.

"S-sure, let's go."

**At Yoshii's place**

"So this is your place." Kubo said as Yoshii unlocked the door, letting them in,"Not bad."

"You think so."

"Yeah." Kubo replied as Yoshii lead him to his room. The curtains were closed, and there was a bed against the wall. Kubo decided to sit at the foot of the bed, letting his lover take off his shirt. Yoshii started by kissing Kubo on the lips, moving down his neck, then his chest. Licking a line down his abs until he got to Kubo's pants. Once he unzipped Kubo's pants, his erection was more noticable, making Yoshii to rip off his underwear.

He started like he did in the closet. Licking the head first, then running his tongue down the shaft, before deep throating the entire thing. Feeling it harden as he worked. After a while, he slid off of the throbbing member, and went up for a kiss. Kubo pulled away and grabbed the brown orbed teen, laying him on the bed. It didn't take long for him to rip off the other's pants.

He started witha pasionate kiss before sliping two fingers in his hole. Before long two became three, which wiggled in side him, searching for Yoshii's 'special spot'*. It didn't take long for him to find it, making the brunette's back arch with a gasp. Kubo had a small playful smile apper on his face for a moment, before removing his fingers. Yoshii whimpered in anticipation as his lover positioned his dick at his entrance. Yoshii gave him a slight nod, giving him permission to do as he pleased to his body. Kubo let out another slight smile as he happily entered the brown orbed teen. With one thrust, he was in. But he stopped when he heard a small whimper of pain from Yoshii."Are you okay?" Kubo asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, just keep moving." And with that, Kubo continued slowly. As he heard the small whimpers of pain turned into pleasure filled moans, he got encourged to toy with Yoshii's body more. He started to play with his nipples, then started to kiss him on the neck. After a while the blue haired teen gave him a little nip on the neck, pleasuring Yoshii more. The brunette couldn't take it any more, and pulled his lovers head to his, and gave him a kiss that was even more pasionatly then before, causing Kubo to relase his seed inside Yoshii. Yoshii found it impossible to not release as he felt his lovers hot seed splashing inside him, making him moan Kubo's name.

Kubo disconected from the brown haired teen, and layed beside him. Both were covered in sweat and panting. "What time is it?" Yoshii managed to say, looking at the ditgital clock by the bed."It's 5:30, You should probably go home Kubo." He said getting up and cracking a window open to help rid the room of the smell of sex.

"Yeah I probably should." Kubo replied, get off the bed. Once they were both dressed and Kubo had a shower it was almost six. Kubo was about to leave the room when they heard they front door open and a male voice yell...

"I'm home."

"Who's that?" Kubo whispered so only Yoshii could hear.

"Shit! It's my brother!" Yoshii managed to whisper.

~To be continued~

* * *

Well this is chapter two hope you like will be shown in the next chapter as you have probably guessed.

*I used that term because I have no idea how else to put it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! So, if you don't remember, Kubo and Yoshii just went all the way. However, one _big_ problem happen shortly afterwards... Yoshii's older brother came home early. Let's see how this plays out... Oh! And Yoshii is actually smart. Like Class A smart. Wondering why he ended up in Class F? Read and find out.

* * *

"I thought you said he wouldn't be back for another half hour!" Kubo silently yelled.

"He's suppost to be at work right now!" Yoshii answered, slightly paniced.

"Maybe, if we tell him what happened, he'll let me go."

"He's not like that. If you explain it to him what we just did, or even the fact that were _will_ kill you and possibly rape me" Yoshii said with a face that Kubo had never really seen before. It was a mixture of fear and pure seriousness. With a hint of panic. "Here's an idea. What if I destract my brother, while you go out the window?" Yoshii said pointing to the window behind him. He lived in a corner apartment, with windows a person could easily fit through, to go onto the side walk and down the nearby stairway. Kubo nodded and silently walked towards the window, while Yoshii nonchaluantly walked out of the room.

Yoshii's older wasn't far from the door. He had hair that was the color of mahogony, and his eyes were a dark brown, almost red color that many people thought looked beautiful. Which may be why he won best eyes in high school. He, like Yoshii, didn't look to have much muscle with his shirt on. But when shirtless the only thing you could use to discribe him was ripped. Not with huge bulging muscles, but still very musclular. He wore a blood red button up shirt and dark jeans with black shoes. And he always wore metal braclet. It looked like a dragon wraping around his wrist. It was painted gold, and the eye was made out of some thing that looked like a small piece of emerald.

"Welcome home Akihiko. Why are home so early?" Yoshii asked calmy so as to not make his brother suspicious.

"Some thing happened at work, and I couldn't wait to see my little Aki-kun again." Akihiko said walking towards Yoshii. Yoshii instinctivly backed up until he was against a wall. The redish brown eyed teen smiled as he pinned his little brother. "Say, we are all alone in this apartment. We could do _any_thing here, and mom and dad wouldn't even know." Akihiko said rather suggestivly.

"We're siblings. We _can't_ do that."

"'Can't do' what?" Akihiko said playfuly, geting a little closer to Yoshii.

"Don't play dumb." Akihiko just smiled and inched closer for a kiss, only to get kneed in the crotch by Yoshii. The sher pain caused him to fall onto the ground covering his crotch. Yoshii looked at him for a moment, before walking back to his room to check if Kubo left. He did. Yoshii sighed in relief thinking about what could of gone wrong. He locked his door. Knowing that, once his brother recovered, he'd try again. Right now, all Yoshii wanted was to sit back and relax before cooking dinner.

As soon as he layed down on his bed, after changing the sheets and hiding the ones that we're dirty, he heard his brother again.

"Aki-kun, why'd you do that? I only want to keep us close, and how can you blame me?", Once Yoshii heard that he sat up and just stared at the door wide eyed. "Your ass is just too cute to give away to anyone else. Baka." Akihiko said seductivly.

'_Thank GOD he doesn't know I'm gay.'_ Yoshii thought before saying that they were siblings, and siblings can't be lovers. Yoshii came out of his room sortly afterwards to cook thier dinner. While cooming Yoshii had to deal with Akihiko's usual sexual harrasments of getting behind him resting his head in Yoshii's shoulder while outting his arms around him. As well as Akihiko rubbing his crotch against him, until he was done cooking. Then they just sat down and ate dinner. Once Yoshii was done eating, he put his plate on the counter and went into his room saying that he was to do some homework, shocking his brother. When he got back into the room he thought about his brothers reaction. He hated how almost every one who knew thought he was a complete idiot, and he hated it.'_Maybe I should transfer to class A...'_. Then he decided If he was called a 'baka' one more time, he would transfer.

~~~~_(A little explanation... Yes Yoshii is smart, but he did't go to Class A because he didn't want to abandon them. Like in Axelflame's story, but Iron man didn't tutor him.)~~~~_

**The next day**

Yoshii woke up to find Akihiko laying right next to him. Yoshii sighed before he got ready for school and made his breakfast, leaving some for his still sleeping brother. Right before he left, "Why didn't you wake me up, baka?" Akihiko said grogily. "Baka...?"Yoshii said silently in a way that inabled you to hear the fact that it was the straw that broke the camels back."Baka?! I'm good enough for Class A, You jerk!" Yoshii looked back at his brother, letting him see the tears running down his face.

"Aki-kun... I'm sorry."

"FUCK YOU!" Was all Yoshii said, or rather yelled, before running out the door, slamming the door behind him. He stopped crying a quarter of the way to school, but ran until he was a little more than half way there. _'What am I going to tell my friends?' _Yoshii thought as he was walking up to the school. '_More importantly, w__hat am I going to tell Kubo when he finds out?'_ And, as if on que...

"What's wrong, Yoshii?" The brunette looked up to see who said that. He was suprised to see Kubo looking at him with a concerned look. "Have you been crying?" The brown eyed teen looked away to hide his face, he never wanted Kubo to see him like this. He gave the blue haired teen a small nod. "Why?" Kubo asked, grabbing Yoshii's chin and forcing him to face the one he loved the most.

"Er... about that... we need to talk." Yoshii said looking away.

* * *

Well that's chapter 3. Let's see how things go in chapter 4...


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! If you don't remember, here's a little recap. Akihiko, Yoshii's older brother, came in right after Kubo and Yoshii had sex, but Kubo manages to escape. And Yoshii is tired of being called an idiot, because he's actually smart, so he's thinking about transfering to Class A. But Akihiko fucks up by calling Yoshii an idiot, causing Yoshii to snap. Now that's out of the way, let's get started with the chapter.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Kubo yelled in shock, causing a few people to look at them. No one from school though, Yoshii had lead him into an alleyway, for a bit of privacy.

"Um...Kubo..." Yoshii said noticing the people where looking at them. Kubo looked around and blushed slightly, out of embaressment.

"You mean to tell me, that you are actually good enough for Class A!?" Kubo quietly yelled."Why are you in Class F, then?"

"I didn't want to abandon my friends..." Yoshii replied, looking away. "but, I'm going to transfer to Class A...today" He whispered quietly so Kubo couldn't really make out the words as they entered the school. They were half an hour earlier than usual, so there wasn't too many people there. Kubo said good bye and left for Class A, while Yoshii headed to the princibles office.

"Hello Yoshii, why are you here?"

"I was wondering if I could transfer..."

"So... You finaly are going to do what's best." Yoshii only nodded as he looked at the ground. "Very well then. You are no longer in class F as of now, you will now go to your rightful place, Class A. You can go back to Class F to say your good byes, and take any belongings you may have left. God bye, Yoshii."

The brunette merely nodded and gave a small bow as he left the room, and headed to his old class room. Unbenonst to them, two people were listening in on conversation. Even though the conversation was muffled, they knew exactly what the two people said. What they heard hurt thier hearts, as well as suprised them.

"Yoshii..."

"Akihisa..." Was all Hideyoshi and Yuuji could say, as they walked back to thier classroom.

* * *

Well, that was chapter four. I know it's short, but that seemed like a good stopping point. And by the way, for all Hidehisa (Hideyoshi x Akihisa) and Yuuji x Akihisa fans reading this, I don't hate either one of these couples and I may do stories for both of them. But right now, _their going down_!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. Well anyway, as you guys know, we left off where Yuuji and Hideyoshi had just overheard that Yoshii is transfering to Class A. This leaves them both shocked that he could do that, and a little heartbroken because they both feelings for him. Now that that's out of the way, let's begin...

* * *

Yoshii was walking towards his old classroom, Class F, wondering what to say to his friends. '_How do you tell your friends that your actually smart' _He thought,'_It's not like I can go "Hi, I'm actually smart. And I'll be leaving for Class A today."'_

"Hey, Yoshii." a familiar voice said, snaping Yoshii out of his thoughts. He looked to see who said that. It was Yuuji. He was leaning against a wall, Hideyoshi was beside him doing the same. They were only a few feet away from Class F's doors.

"We know." Hideyoshi said looking a bit angery. Yoshii thought they meant Kubo, but just in case he just asked,

"You know what?"

"That your leaving for Class A." The redhead said sounding a little hurt.

"How and when did you find out." Yoshii said being a bit surpised, considering not even his own family knew about his inteligence.

"We over heard you in the princible's office." Hideyoshi said staring at him. Yoshii wasn't all that suprised to hear that. It was probably one of the most logical answers he could think of. "Why didn't you go to Class A in the first place, or at least tell us?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I didn't want to abandon you guys, because before you guys... I never had real friends."

"What do you mean you never had 'real friends'" Yuuji asked sounding a bit confused.

"Before all of you showed up in my life, people would pick on me for being smart. And when I finally snapped no one would even try to get near me out of fear."

"'Snapped'?" Hideyoshi curiosly asked.

"You know when you fill a balloon with air, and you know it's going to break, but you keep on filling it with air until it finally pops. That was me."

"Okay, But what spacificly did you do?" Yuuji asked.

"I... I threw a desk and started to throw books and various other objects at people. Plus I hit the hit the teacher with his own ceramic coffee mug."

"Wow" was all the two could say. They noticed that some people were a bit hesitant to go near him in middle school, but for as long they had known him, he was a kind goodhearted person.

"Yeah well, that's what three years of pent up anger can do to ya. But now I've got an outlet to help avoid it."

"What is this 'outlet'." Hideyoshi asked, putting his hands in his pockets. Needless to say they both got a bit... stiff when Yoshii started to undo his shirt, showing them his muscular torso. Their jaws dropped as they saw the semi-shirtless teens light, but still very visible six pack.

"I work out." He said as started to rebutton his shirt. "I think we should tell the others." The other two just nodded as they all walked into the class together.

Yoshii decided to tell only Minami, Kouta, and Himeji that he was transfering. They, at first thought it was some kind of joke, but when they noticed that they weren't laughing or going 'psyche' made them realize they weren't kidding. Yoshii was _actually_ going to Class A. "We're not going to have as much time as before, but we can still be friends." Yoshii said, "Oh, and Minami, Himeji, can you meet me out side I want to tell you two something." They nodded and followed him out side the classroom. Hideyoshi and Yuuji leaned against the wall so they could casually easdrop on their conversation.

"Minami, Himeji, I'm sorry to lead you two on. I wish I could tell you guys this sooner..."

"Tell us what Yoshii?" Himeji said sounding a bit scared about what the answer to her question was.

"I'm gay, I always have been. I never liked you guys in that way." Yoshii said. They weren't too suprised, there were more than a few sighns, but they were still a bit depressed. They tried to reasurre themselves that it was best to know now before their feelings became too serious. In an effort to distract herself, Minami asked if he liked anyone in school. She was a bit suprised to see him nod.

"Who is it?" She asked curiosly.

"Kubo." He replied. They all stopped as they heard a short, some what loud...

"NO!" from two diffrent people in the classroom behind them. Curios, they looked inside Class F, to find Kouta just staring wide-eyed at the calm Yuuji and Hideyoshi.

"Ooookay, then..." Yoshii said as they went back out of the classroom.

"So... are you going to confess to him?" Minami asked.

"Already did."

"Did he accept your feelings." Himeji asked.

"Yeah, we're dating now-" Yoshii was cut off by another short, two person 'NO!', causing them to look at the classroom. "Aaanyway," Yoshii said as he slowly turned to face the girls,"Could you keep this on the down-low please?"

"Sure, why?" Both the girls asked.

"I fear what my brother would do to us if he found out." He said looking away with a bit of fear showing in his voice."

Not wanting to go to deep in what his brother might do to him, Himeji asked "How far have you two gone?"

Yoshii just looked at her wide-eyed and nervously said "Uh, oh! I almost forgot something in the classroom, I'll go get it." as he walked into Class F. He opened one of the oldwooden cabienets in the back of the classroom, and pulled out a siver with black detailing, 1 & 1/2ft by 2 & 1/2 ft suitcase.

"What's that?" Yuuji asked.

"Huh, oh, nothing." Yoshii said as he glanced at Yuuji, and walked out of the classroom and towards Class A. He found a safe hidden spot and hid the suitcase there. He looked over and saw the blue haired teen that he fell for, Kubo.

"Since most of the class is already here, they told us that you transfered. Some of them are still in shock, so please don't blame them for the stares." Kubo said. Yoshii just nodded and went back to what was now his personal work area. It was complete with a desk, lamp, mini fridge, etc. He didn't really see the point of some of it. He sighed and brought out today's work, which he asked the teacher for. As soon as he laid the papers on the desk, he felt someone on top of him and kiss him on the back of the head.

"Kubo?"

"Yeah."

"If your going to kiss me," the brunette said as he turned to face Kubo,"Do it right." Kubo looked a bit confused until Yoshii grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. They continued to kiss for another five minutes.

Until "I wonder how you look shirtless..." Kubo said as reached to unbutton Yoshii's shirt. He was suprised when the brown orbed teen grabbed his hand.

"I thought you saw me shirtless yesterday."

"Yeah, but my glasses got a bit foggy, so I just want to get a clearer picture." Kubo said, his hand still in Yoshii's grasp.

"Well then..." Yoshii said as he took off Kubo's glasses and placed them on the desk. He took Kubo's hand and placed it under his shirt, allowing him to feel every part of his chest. Kubo was a bit shocked, he never knew that Yoshii was so...fit. As Yoshii started to undo his own shirt, Kubo reached for his glasses. By the time Kubo put his glasses on, Yoshii had already finished unbuttoning his shirt. Kubo blinked to clear his vision, he looked at the transfer student and saw every part of his chest. But what really caught his eye, was the fact that Yoshii was holding his hand over the center of his chest, enabling him to feel the burnette's fast heartbeat through the thin layer of fat, Yoshii was looking him straight in the eye. His eyes filled with love and kindness mixed in such a way that Kubo felt his own heart skip a beat. But it started to beat faster than before as Yoshii took a step towards him, His hand over Kubo's. The brown haired teen's head now pressed against Kubo's chest, and the smaller teen whispered,"Te amo..."

"What does that mean?" Kubo asked with a smile on his face, knowing exactly what it meant.

"It means I love you." Yoshii said as he looked at Kubo lovingly, before cupping his cheek and kissed him.

"NO!" a familiar voice yelled, causing the couple to look at them. Only for Kubo to be punched in the face by none other than Yuuji. The blow was hard enogh to knock the tall blue haired teen to the floor.

"Kubo! Are you- hmph!" Yoshii said only for him to be cut off by Yuuji kissing him, while Kubo was recovering from the hit. Kubo and Yoshii both just stared at the redhead wide-eyed for a brief second before Yoshii kneed him in the crotch making him fall to the ground and Kubo kicked him,** hard. **Hard enough to make him cough up blood, for touching what was his. "Are you okay Kubo?" Yoshii asked. Kubo nodded while still staring at Yuuji. "What the hell, Yuuji! Why'd you punch Kubo?!"

"Because he doesn't deserve you!" Yuuji said sitting up.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are a strong, interesting and cute person. While he is a boring, weak excuse for an indivdual and he doesn't even understand you like I do! I'm strong, honest, understanding person! I deserve to be by your side! "

"He just made you cough up blood, something tells me you have no right to call him weak."

"But does he understand you?"

"Kubo has his own way of doing things, and I for one like it."

"But, but-"

"Yuuji, you are my best friend, you know secrets very few people will ever know about. And if you can't deal with me and Kubo being together, then we can never be friends again."

"Er, fine!" Yuuji said bitterly, getting up and leaving Class A. Yoshii sighed once Yuuji left.

"Sorry, Kubo."

"Your sorry for what? I don't think either one of us could of expected this." Yoshii smiled as he looked up at Kubo, and kissed him once more.

"We should probably get ready, there's only five minutes before the bell rings."

* * *

Well, that's chapter 5. And this is the longest one I've ever done. Let's see how chapter six works out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi. Well, so far Yoshii only knows that there are people who like him and he only loves one back, Yuuji and Kubo. I didn't include Minami and Himeji because, as mentioned before, their starting to get over him. However, he still doesn't know about Hideyoshi's feelings. I wonder what Hideyoshi will do heheheh...

* * *

**Lunch**

Yoshii went over to Class F so he could eat lunch with his friends, to find that they weren't there. '_Maybe they went to the roof to eat.'_ Yoshii thought as he walked toward the stairway leading to the roof. The stairway was always dark. The only sources of light were at the bottom and the dim light at the top. The middle was dark enough for you to see dark silhouettes of people surrounded by a slightly lighter shade of darkness. That being said, one could even see the glitter of eyes, to a certain degree. _'What the...?'_ Yoshii thought as he turned his head slightly,_'That's wierd. I could've sworn I saw some thing...'_

"Hey Yoshii." A voice whispered from the shadows, making Yoshii tense up a bit.

_'Who the hell said that?_' Yoshii thought looking towards the voice that whispered his name. To find two glittering eyes staring right back at him. They were blue-green, and filled with lust. "Hello...?"

"It's me,...Hideyoshi." The voice whispered, while walking towards him. Yoshii could feel Hideyoshi press against his chest only a second after he said that. "I know..."

"You know what?"

"About you and Kubo. Why don't you leave him," Hideyoshi said slipping his hand under Yoshii's shirt,"For me?" Yoshii just grabbed his hand and looked at him, eyes filled with determination and a bit of anger.

"Because I love him" Yoshii said in a low almost threatening voice, "Now we should meet up with the others." He said as he started to go up the few steps that were left. As soon as he took his first step, Hideyoshi grabbed his arm.

"No...please don't choose him over me. He can't be the one beside you."

"Why can't he?"

"He...he barely has anything in common with you."

"And we have more?" Hideyoshi looked at the ground, he knew Yoshii was right. Both Hideyoshi and Kubo barely even knew much about Yoshii. If anything, Kubo probably knew more about him than Hideyoshi did. Hideyoshi let go of Yoshii's arm while looking away from the brunette less than a foot away from him. "Look," Yoshii said in a kind voice looking straight at the smaller male, "Although I accept your feelings, you have to understand that I love some one else. Besides, your to good for me any way" Yoshii said with a smile that was barely visible in the darkness that surrounded both of them.

"Okay." Hideyoshi said with a bit of comfort in his voice as they walked the rest of the way up the stairs to meet their friends for lunch.

* * *

** After School...**

Yoshii was putting his shoes back on as he looked at his phone to see if he missed anything. There was only one missed text from his brother saying that he would be staying at a co-workers place tonight, leaving Yoshii to have the house all to himself for tonight. He sighed in relief that he didn't need to endure his brother's sexual harassments today. He was about to leave when heard footsteps behind him. He looked to see who it was. It was Kubo. Yoshii smiled as he signaled Kubo towards him, both knowing what the other wanted.

* * *

Well that's chapter 6. Hope you guys liked it. By the way I would like to thank Anaya Tachibana and RangerBlue67 for their reviews. And I'm thinking of doing a separate story involving a threesome kinda thing with Yoshii, Kubo, and my OC Akihiko, opinions? Anyway, Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! It seems you guys liked my other story. Any way, let's get on with the chapter...

* * *

(_By the way they're already at Yoshii's place)_

Yoshii was forcefully shoved onto his bed by Kubo. At this point Kubo was already shirtless, and staring at the still clothed brunette, with lust in his eyes. All Kubo could, and wanted to think about, was getting the one he loved most, out of the clothes that separated them. The blue haired teen hovered over Yoshii, passionately kissing him while undoing the smaller male's shirt. After a few minutes, Kubo decided to move on, holding both of his lovers hands over his head as he went down the brunette's torso. Now, although Yoshii did love passive Kubo, but he found that he absolutely adored assertive Kubo. When Kubo got down to Yoshii's already stiff member, he knew how turned on he was from the contact. When he was more passive it would take Yoshii longer to get this hard. Kubo looked up and smiled at the smaller male. "Eager much?" the blue haired teen asked only a second before licking the tip of his lover's length, making Yoshii gasp. The blue haired teen continued to run his run his tongue around the blushing brunette's member. Seeing Yoshii in his current state, gripping the sheets with a deep crimson flushed face as his legs twitched, only pumped Kubo's arousal.

When Kubo decided to put all of it in his mouth, it wasn't long before Yoshii threw himself up into a siting position and gripped Kubo's short, blue hair. It wasn't long before both could feel his climax coming. Kubo put his mouth at the head, wondering what his love's seed would taste like. He wasn't disappointed. It was a salty, but some what sweet, to a certain extent. As he raised his head, Kubo smiled at Yoshii. Licking his lips as he smothered his dick in some K-Y jelly Yoshii had found in Akihiko's room (Yeah,that boy is _that_ determined to sleep with his little brother). Which made Yoshii a bit more scared of his brother, since not only did he have the regular one, he also had Maximus, Astroglide, and a list of natural aphrodisiacs. On the list was watermelon, basil and almonds. As well as honey, cinnamon, vanilla, pomegranates and dark chocolate, all of which were underlined in red ink. And to top it all off, the array of sexual items were in a box labeled 'When Yoshii comes around'. But right now, the small brunette didn't care. All he cared about now was getting Kubo inside him. NOW. Kubo just teased him a little as the smaller male whimpered, before pulling on the brown orbed teen, so both his legs were at Kubo's sides before entering Yoshii in one good thrust. Yoshii let out soft crys as Kubo thrusted inside him. Kubo soon thrusted in rhythm, with a little help from Yoshii's moans, soft cries of pleasure and some gasping for air her and there. After a while Kubo turned him around so he was in a stance that looked like Yoshii was standing, but in a bent over sort of way. Kubo put one around Yoshii's torso, and the other around the brunettes eyes and hair. Kubo closed eyes because of how tight Yoshii was now. After a while the blue haired teen lied him on the bed, giving what was to him, an arousing sight to see. Yoshii was naked, glistening with sweat, his face flushed in a deep crimson color, gripping the sheets somehow managed to stay on the bed, eyes half-open with some tears due to the sweat, all while moaning Kubo's name, aswell as "S-s-so Biiiiig,". It was too much for Kubo as he came in his love, realising his entire load inside the brunette. The pleasure of the man he loved the most's hot seed splashing inside him was too much, as the brown orbed teen explosively came while moaning (or rather screaming) Kubo's name. The blue haired teen disconnected from Yoshii.

"Well, that was fun." Kubo panted. Yoshii just nodded before pressing himself against the taller male, letting himself drift off to sleep. Kubo let out a gentle smile before wrapping his arms around the smaller male, and drifting to sleep.

* * *

What they didn't know was that some one saw the whole thing. Or rather, two some ones.

* * *

When they both woke up, they got ready for school and prepared for their test. The day passed by quickly, and soon the school was mostly empty. Kubo looked for Yoshii, trying to return his notebook. _'Where the hell is he?'_ Kubo thought before he came to the roof.

Yoshii was there. But Kubo stayed quiet. The smaller male opened a silver briefcase (it's the same one from before) and propped the violin from the case, onto his shoulder. The violin was made of polished wood, and had what looked like an ivy design with a tribal wolf with wings in the center engraved in the wood. The brunette held the bow, which was darker than the violin with almost gold hair and two symbols one the end that upon closer expection were two wolf heads, at the strings. He played a song that sound that's only equal was that of an angel. Kubo just stood there, with his mouth slightly open, as he listened to violin. Yoshii finished about four minutes later and started to put the violin away. "Wow." Kubo said, startling Yoshii.

"How long have you been there?" Yoshii nervously asked.

"Since you got out the violin." Kubo replied. Yoshii just stared at him, wide-eyed, before walking around Kubo and quickly walked back to Class A to hide the violin again.

* * *

Well, that's chapter seven. Sorry it took a while, some parts were harder to dig up. Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi. Well, if you don't remember, Kubo was just on the roof to return Yoshii's notebook and ended up hearing Yoshii play the violin. On, with the chapter then...

* * *

"Wait!" Kubo yelled through the now deserted halls, Yoshii just walked faster. When he was on the verge of running, he reached the classroom and hid the suitcase in the desk within his personal work area. As the small brunette turned around, he saw a certain pair he thought he rejected (And he did). Hideyoshi and Yuuji.

"Hey, guys." Yoshii said, hoping they didn't hear or see the violin. In actuality, it was much worse.

"Hey." they replied, before catching him off-guard when... "So how far have you gone with Kubo?" Yuuji asked, locking the already closed-door behind him.

"Uhh, not any farther than kissing, I guess..." Yoshii answered nervously. Although he had known them since the beginning of mid school, he was still curious on why Yuuji would lock the door.

The pair grew red with anger before saying, "Stop lying dammit!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Yoshii asked calmly, regaining his composer. He looked into their eyes calmly, as he leaned against his desk.

"We saw you..." Hideyoshi said in voice that suggested he was crying a little.

"You saw me what?" Yoshii said with concern in his voice as he cocked an eyebrow.

"We were going to your house to apologize, when heard some noises..." Yuuji added before both him and Hideyoshi's eyes were shadows (in that anime way).

"Oh." Yoshii muttered wearily.

"We looked through an opening in the curtains...that's when we saw you having sex with that filthy bastard!" Yuuji finished with anger in his voice, but both their now visible eyes were filled with lust as they walked towards him. "How long have you been his bitch?!" the red-head yelled as he slammed his hand against the wall behind Yoshii, making his face only a few inches from the brown orbed teen's. BUSTED.

Yoshii just looked away, "A couple of days..." he replied. Yuuji and Hideyoshi looked at each other before Yuuji whispered in Yoshii's ear "If we can't have you, then we're at least leaving a mark." And with that remark, Yoshii could feel Hideyoshi's hand trail down to his length, but before he could say anything he felt Yuuji's lip's press against his. The brown orbed teen just stared at the red-head for moment before kneeing him in the crotch. When Yuuji bent down to cover the afflicted area, Yoshii punched him dead in the face. He only used about half of his strength, but it was still enough to send him flying, until he hit the wall behind him. Hideyoshi could only look at the hurt red-head, before he was punched in the gut with less force by Yoshii. before he could recover from the hit, his left arm was twisted behind his back as Yoshii let out a low growl, like a wild animal before saying, " I don't blame you for getting angry, but let this be a reminder, I'm with Kubo! I will not cheat on him in any way, shape, or form! I **love ** him! So just deal with it!" The duo just looked away as they limped out of the room in shame.

Yoshii leaned on a wall and sighed once they left the room. Kubo was in the doorway when the brown-eyed teen looked up. Kubo had listened to _every_ thing, thinking that Yoshii had locked that door to keep him out, until he heard the voices of Yuuji and Hideyoshi. He wasn't sure at first, until they came limping out of the room. Kubo just stood there, staring at Yoshii. The brunette opened his mouth to say something only for it to covered by Kubo's in a passionate kiss. Yoshii put his arms around the blue haired teen's torso, gripping his jacket as the smaller teen felt his strength draining, he always felt like this when Kubo was just near him. Kubo's hand trailed down, going underneath Yoshii's pants and underwear, groping his lover's member. Kubo parted, only to go for the smaller male's ever so sensitive neck, draining the last bit of Yoshii's strength. The blushing brunette buried his mouth in Kubo's shoulders, hoping to muffle his panting and small moans. But Kubo could still hear most of it, and to him, it was one of the most erotic sounds ever.

The brunette whimpered as Kubo's finger made sure to pleasure the smaller, brown-eyed male, while still making him unable to cum. "P-p-please..." Yoshii whimpered.

Kubo smiled, "'Please' what?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"P-please let me cum." Yoshii asked looking at him with eyes that only pumped Kubo's heighting arousal. Kubo lowered the pleading male's pants before letting Yoshii cum all over both of them.

What most people don't know is that Kubo is very territorial, mainly of Yoshii. Even if it's just an attempt to 'leave a mark' on Yoshii, Kubo **will** reclaim Yoshii to show how the brunette is his, and his alone.

When Yoshii was done cumming, Kubo helped the brunette redo his pants, seeing as the smaller male was about to collapse on the flour. Yoshii nuzzled Kubo as he held onto the blue haired teen's arm.

"You know, you were good...up there on the roof." Kubo said as they walked out of the room and into the empty school.

"You think so?" Yoshii asked as they got their bags. Kubo nodded in response.

"Some of the best music I've heard." Kubo replied, looking deep into the pools of brown that were Yoshii's eyes. Yoshii let out a soft pink blush before looking away.

"T-thank you, Kubo." Yoshii said, still not looking at Kubo. Only a moment later, Yoshii's phone rang. It was Akihiko. Yoshii answered it, starting with a simple hello, before he had to hold the phone by intenea because of Akihiko's yelling which made the phone jump.

"Aki! Where are you?! Are you okay?!" Yoshii's older, mahogany haired, brother yelled through black cell phone. The brown-eyed teen looked at the wall clock. It was thirty minutes after school had ended.

"Akihiko!" Yoshii yelled, fearing that if he held the phone to his ear while Akihiko was yelling, his ear would start bleeding. "Clam down," The brunette said putting the now silent phone to his ear, "I'm at school, I just needed to look for something. I'll be home soon, bye." Yoshii said before hanging up.

"I guess I should go home, if I don't who knows what Akihiko might do." Yoshii said looking Kubo dead in the eyes with a smile on his face. Kubo laughed at Yoshii's comment.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Kubo said before giving Yoshii a simple, sweet, non erotic, goodbye kiss before parting ways.

* * *

When Yoshii got home, he was immediately pulled into a tight embrace by Akihiko. Yoshii sighed before hugging his brother back. "I missed you." Akihiko said breathing in his little brother's scent. Yoshii smiled at his brother's obvious affection towards him. "Call me next time, okay?" Akihiko asked in a rather cute voice.

"Okay, I'll try." Yoshii replied, with a smile on his face. Yoshii didn't mind if Akihiko hugged him, in fact he kinda liked it. It was when his brother tried to get in his pants did he not like his older brother's attention and affection towards him. But right when he thought today was going to be a good day...

"I wanted to see what your real eyes look like."

* * *

Yeah, so that's chapter 8. Hope you guys liked it. Bye. (I wonder Akihiko meant...)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Well, as you may know, Yoshii just made it as clear as it can possibly be that it ain't goin' happen. And The Carmel pools most people think are Yoshii's eye's might not be...

* * *

"How long have you known?" Yoshii asked, taking a step away from his older brother.

"I found the box when you weren't home." Akihiko replied, showing a box for brown colored contacts. "How long were you going to continue this?" The older, mahogany haired teen asked as he took a step towards his younger brother. Who, in turn, took another step back.

"I was hoping to never tell any one." Yoshii said, still taking a step back for every step his brother took towards him. Until his legs hit the arm of the couch, causing them to buckle. Akihiko was hovering over him before he could get back up, and in their current position, Yoshii couldn't knee or really disable him. Akihiko knew this, and lowered himself so his face was only a few inches away from his little brother's.

"Why don't show me what real eyes look like?" Akihiko said, lowing himself more, so he could whisper, "Or else..." He licked Yoshii's neck, and the brunette understood what he meant.

"O-okay." Yoshii managed to say. Akihiko raised his body, so they were about a foot away from each other when Yoshii took his contacts out. Akihiko froze, only letting his mouth open slightly, at the sight of his brother's eyes. Yoshii had complete heterochromia. His left eye was gold with a bit of black on the outer edges, his right eye was dark blue and also had a bit of black on the outer edges. Both were stunning to look at, and if he locked eyes with you, they seemed to look straight into your very soul. "What is it?" Yoshii said, surprised his brother hadn't moved or spoke. Akihiko flinched, those beautiful eyes were staring right at him while the brunette tilted his head rather cutely. The younger teen was soon scared of what his brother might do, mainly because his pants were bulging. Not wanting to find out what his brother would do, Yoshii struggled to get free. He somehow managed to get to the other end of the couch.

He attempted to get off the couch and go to his room as usual, but only a moment after he got off said couch, his brother grabbed the brunette's arm and kissed him. Yoshii just stared at his older brother, sure Akihiko tried things like this all the time, but didn't succeed often. Yoshii punched the older, mahogany haired teen in the gut with his free hand, and only a little force. Just enough for Akihiko to let go of him.

After that, the day went on as usual. Except that Akihiko was staring at him more than usual, since Yoshii couldn't find his contacts and Akihiko wouldn't allow him to put them back on if he did.

* * *

**The Next Morning **

Yoshii woke up and got ready for school as if nothing happened. It was when he was walking to school that things changed. People just stared at him as he walked by, it wasn't a lot of people, but it still bothered the brunette.

When Kubo came up to him, he tried everything to make sure that his lover didn't see his real eyes. Until, Kubo started to try to figure out why Yoshii wouldn't let him see his face. Yoshii tried to give him excuses, but Kubo didn't buy them. Finally, Yoshii said that he'd been wearing contacts all year and that he lost them yesterday, so he had to go to school without them.

Kubo was both angry that Yoshii had kept yet another secret from him, and curious to know the actual color of his eyes. Eventually, the blue haired teen's curiosity got the best of him, and he took the brunette's chin in his fist. Forcing him to look at Kubo, only for said teen to freeze. And just like Akihiko, Kubo couldn't help but think how beautiful they were...and Yoshii didn't even look him in the eye. Yoshii jerked out of Kubo's grip and continued walking to school.

For the rest of the day people were staring at the brunette's captivating eyes. Honestly, it made him... uncomfortable. '_Why the hell is every one looking at me? It not like I'm that different, right? Nevermind. I guess I'll go on the roof or the nearby forest_ (I don't know if there is forest near the town, but in my story there is.),_ after school to play. I might as well play one of my ocarinas. Actually, why did I bring one of them to school, let alone both. Hopefully no one will know that I'm wearing my english pendant _(a type of ocarina) _around my neck.' _Yoshii thought, rubbing the small ocarina around his neck, which lied next to one of his wolf necklaces. The pendant was black and smooth, with a silver in the middle. The necklace was a flat growling metal wolf head holding a small ring in his jaws.

After Yoshii finished his work for the day, he just sighed and leaned back into his chair, using his leg to tilt the chair back words. He was in his personal work brunette looked at the clock. He had a few minutes before the bell for every one to go home was going to ring, he figured that he might as well do a little song on his english pendant before packing up and going to the roof to play his classic sweet potato ocarina. He shrugged before holding the small instrument to his lips and playing it for a few minutes. It was only one song that lasted for a little less than a minute, so he repeated it once or twice. Once he was done he just lied it back on his chest and looked up at the ceiling. "What was that?" a voice said.

The unexpected voice startled Yoshii, causing him to accidentally push him back to far, making him fall onto the floor with a thud. Once the brunette recovered from the fall, he looked to see who had asked him that question.

* * *

So, how was that? Sorry for not updating in a while... Please comment. P.S. who do you think would make a good yaoi couple friend, Miharu or Yuuko?


	10. Chapter 10

Hi. well this is probably the longest story in this particular section because this chapter 10. Oh well, as long it's more Kubo x Yoshii it's probably okay.

* * *

When Yoshii looked up to see had startled him, he saw a surprisingly familiar face. Or rather, two familiar faces. "Yuuko? Miharu? Why are you guys here?" The two women glanced at each other for less than a second, before returning their focus to the only male in the room, Yoshii.

"I don't know maybe because we heard a weird ass noise coming from in here." Yuuko responded with a hint of a mocking tone in her voice.

"Oh. You heard that huh."

"Yeah, and I couldn't help but hear my brother crying last night. Some thing about you rejecting him for Kubo." The Class A ambassador said, "I was wondering what that meant."

"I don't know." Yoshii said apathetically, not making eye contact.

"Your lying." Miharu said. In truth, Yoshii was a horrible lier, depending on the situation.

"Tell me, honestly, what my brother mean-" She paused once she saw that his gaze was focused on her, and she soon got lost in his eyes, until Miharu shook her.

"Do really want to know?" Yoshii asked, his eyes focusing on both of the women. They both nodded. "Actually, why are you here Miharu?" Yoshii asked. The pig tailed girl explained how she 'accidentally' heard Minami and Himeji talking about him being gay, and she wanted to confirm it. "Huh, I didn't think they would talk about me. Any way, it's true I'm gay. Hideyoshi and Yuuji tried to become my lover but I'd already fallen for Kubo at that point so I 'rejected' them. I thought they would stop and accept being just friends. But then they got jealous again and tried to rape me." At that comment, both girls jaws hit the floor. "But I got them to drop it by smacking them around a little." Yoshii said.

"What is a little?" Yuuko asked.

"I punched both of them, Hideyoshi with less force than Yuuji. Knee'd Yuuji in the crotch and twisted Hideyoshi's arm." Yoshii replied. Yuuko nodded in approval, since she'd at least do that if put in the same situation.

"Did you tell Shouko?" The female twin asked. Yoshii just looked at her as if she was insane.

"Do I look suicidal to you?" He asked, causing both girls to chuckle. But it was true, if Yoshii had told the valedictorian, Yuuji would be dead and Yoshii would probably be hurt. "By the way," the brown-haired male said," how far did your brother go into detail about me and Kubo?"

"Not too far, but I think he did mention some thing about you two having sex." Yuuko said.

"Aaahhhh. Note to self, buy blinds and install in room." Yoshii said, making both girls laugh for a second before looking at him.

"You mean you two really went all the way?" Miharu asked.

"Oops." Yoshii said before smirking. The girls just stood there, trying to process what they had just learned. After a minute or two they heard the bell to go home ring, and Yoshii packed every thing up and headed to the roof. Only to be stopped at the door by a black-haired teen. He was about the same height as Yoshii, and had blood-red eyes. His short, jet black hair combed so there was a pointed tip in front. He wore jeans and a black shirt, as well as two earings on his right ear. "Hey Nozomu." Yoshii calmly said, even though he gave off a somewhat intimidating aura that was strong enough for the girls to lean behind the brunette.

"What's the special occasion?" the intimidating teen now reveled to be Nozomu asked. Yoshii just tilted his head to the side and cocked an eye brow.

"Why do ask?" the brunette asked rather calmly, which frightened the girls. 'How in the hell can he talk this hot but **scarier than hell** guy, so calmly?!' Yuuko thought. Needless to say, the girls got even more scared when they saw that he had fangs that were half an inch long. The first thought that came into the girls minds was 'He's a vampire!'.

"because you rarely ever call me by my actual first name. It's usually call me by Zomu, or Vamp. So, how ya been wolf?" Vamp asked.

"Wolf?" Miharu said, wondering what Nozumo meant by 'wolf'. Only to get the answer when Yoshii raised his head and howled. It was the most realistic howl either of the two girls had ever heard (oh, how I love fucking with those two. Ha haha). It was then that they saw that he had slightly larger canines than the average person, but they weren't quite fangs though. It was because weren't exactly fangs, that nobody really took much notice. It didn't take long for them to link it together when they saw his growling wolf necklace dangling around his neck.

"Ahhhh..." They both said thinking they were in the presence of actual monsters.

"What the hell... oh yeah, they haven't met you before." Yoshii said looking at the two girls next to him. "This is Zomu, but I call him Vamp and he calls me Wolf because that's what every one else called us when we were in elementary school. That is, until we scared the shit out of them, remember Vamp?"

"Hell yeah! It was too bad that you had to transfer into another school because of it though." Zomu said.

"Yeah, but still scared a couple of kids at that school too." Yoshii said in response.

"They tease ya?"

"Yup. Only it was for being an idiot."

"Then they must a been a bunch of dumbass' to call you an idiot."

"Yeah, but to be fair I purposely acted like an idiot."

"Ahhh. So..." Zomu said as he threw his arm around Yoshii,"Do you two mind if I take this?" Zomu asked the Yuuko and Miharu with a grin. They just shook their heads and stared at them as the two boys left the room.

* * *

"So...I heard from Satoru that you got a new boy toy, is it true?" Zomu said as he and Yoshii walked down the hall, his arm still around the brunette.

"His name is Kubo, and he's not my boy toy." Yoshii replied, before sensing a familiar presence. He looked behind him to see who it was. It was Kubo. The blue haired teen was walking towards them, with a hint of anger in his eyes. "Well speak of the devil..." Yoshii said loud enough for Kubo to hear, guessing that the taller teen was angry because Zomu's arm was around what was his. "Before you do some thing you might regret, this is my friend, Zomu."

"So this is the new boy toy. You could do better, but you could also do a lot worse." Zomu said as he sized up Kubo.

"Thanks?" Kubo said, unsure of if that was an insult or a complement.

"How many times do I have to tell you that he's **not ** my boy toy, Vamp?"

"When I believe it." Zomu said looking at the brunette playfully.

"Actually, why are you here, Vamp?" Yoshii asked realizing that he hadn't called the vampirish teen to come over to his school.

"Mph, can't I come over to see my little wolf?" Zomu replied pouting. As The taller, blue haired teen calmed down he could feel the jet black teens intensity.

"You can, but you usually don't. So why did you really here?" Yoshii asked.

"Smart boy." Zomu said looking straight into the brunette's eyes for a second. "Well I wanted to see who the new guy is, and to see if your going to the forest tonight. You are going, right?" the blood-red orbed teen asked. The brunette just nodded. Kubo looked at the two smaller teens. '_Why the hell are they going to the forest at night?"_ Kubo thought.

"Why are you guys going to the forest?" a certain, curios, blue haired teen asked.

"We go there every now and then to hang out. Why?" Yoshii asked his lover. "You don't think I'm going to cheat on you, do you?"

"No." Kubo lied,"I just think it's odd to go out into the forest at night, that's all." In truth, Kubo did think Yoshii was going to cheat on him with this Zomu. It was then he decided to follow them, just to make sure.

"Just let me text my brother so he doesn't freak out when I come home. The last thing I want is him to smother me when I get home." Yoshii said as he brought out his phone. Zomu just shrugged before they walked off school campus, towards the forest not to far from the brunette's house. As they walked they were unaware of a certain blue haired teen following them, little did he know what he was walking into...

* * *

Well, that was chapter ten. To be honest it's one of my longer chapters, but not many stories make it to double digits so yeah. I wonder what Kubo will find, hehehe...


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, guys. If anyone's still reading this... any way how did you like my OC Zomu? And I wonder what will happen in the forest...

* * *

Night had already fallen, and a pair of boys were walking in the forest. One carrying a brief case. They could see every thing as clear as day, although they know this forest like the back of the back of their hands, so they could have been blindfolded and not tripped over anything. Unaware of a taller blue haired teen following them.

To be honest, he had only been in the forest once before, so he stumbled a bit. He wondered how they could move so easily in the darkness before remembering what Yoshii had told him before. '_How often do they do this? What ever this is..._' Kubo thought. He had already told his dad that he was going to be coming home late tonight. It wasn't long before he got his answer.

Zomu and Yoshii stopped in a small patch of the forest. Yoshii climbed up one of the trees that surrounded them quickly until he got to about the seventh branch. He stared at the almost full moon for second before taking a deep breath and howled at the moon. It was the most realistic wolf howl Kubo had ever heard. After Yoshii finished his howl, he climbed back down until he was back on the first branch of the tree. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a strange object Kubo had never seen before. It was black and silver with red details (It's the sweet potato ocarina mentioned before). The brunette put the ceramic instrument to his lips and played a song. A she-wolf and her pups came out of the thick brush.

The pups formed a half circle around the brunette, one of them had their fore paws on a rock. Soon another wolf came out, as well as two birds, one a hawk the other a raven. When he was done playing the song, Yoshii got off the tree and reached for his violin and played a happy medieval tune. The animals danced around him as Zomu clapped his hands in rhythm with the song. The two teens soon danced along with the animals that surrounded them. This went on for about five minutes, until the brunette stopped playing, put the violin back in its case and patted one of the wolf pups on the head before hearing a twig break in the distance. instinctively the animals all darted away from Yoshii and Zomu.

"Who's there?" Zomu yelled. A tall figure came out from behind a tree, because of the moon light, they could see that his hair was blue in color and he wore rectangular glasses and the boys' school uniform for Yoshii's school.

"Kubo..." Yoshii said in a calm but deadly tone as he walked towards a scared Kubo.

"Yes?" Kubo replied, knowing Yoshii was going to punish him for following them when he was told not too.

"Why *poke* did you *pokes harder* follow us! *shoves*"

"I-I-I thought..." Kubo stuttered only to be cut off by an unhappy Yoshii.

"What? Did you think I was cheating on you?!" Yoshii said, he felt hurt that his lover didn't trust him. Kubo just looked at the ground. Busted. Yoshii stood there, his mouth open, he knew he hit the mark. The brunette then turned around, packed his things, and walked out, looking at Kubo with disappointment in his eyes.

"Dude." Zomu said putting his hand on Kubo's shoulder,"You really fucked up."

Kubo stood there in the forest. How could he have not trusted Yoshii to go the forest with Zomu, after the incident with Yuuji and Hideyoshi too. He'd really have to make it up to Yoshii.

**The next day**

Yoshii got ready for school as usual, he looked calm as ever. Until Kubo tried to talk to him. Yoshii just walked faster, it obvious he didn't want anything to do with Kubo.

It was almost the end of the day, and Yoshii was in his personal work station trying to get Kubo out of his head. Right when he got the blue haired teen out of his head, Kubo came into the room. The brunette looked at Kubo before looking away. "What do want do you want Kubo?" Yoshii said angrily.

"Yoshii." Kubo said before locking the door behind him,"Please forgive me."

"Why?! You didn't even trust me!"

"I know I shouldn't have followed you. I've just been a bit more...territorial lately. Maybe because of what happened with Hideyoshi and Yuuji." Yoshii looked him the eye to see if he was lying. He wasn't. Yoshii sighed.

"First of all, your lucky that I think your sexier than hell. Second of all, you don't need to do that. I can handle myself." Yoshii said as he walked towards Kubo and placed a hand on the taller boy's chest.

"Sexy, huh." Kubo said with a smile, making Yoshii blush a little. "So then you forgive me?" Kubo asked before being kissed by Yoshii.

"Do you really need to ask?" Yoshii said as his leg brushed up against Kubo's side (It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that means). Kubo gave Yoshii a smirk before Kissing Yoshii directly on the lips. unfortunately, Yoshii phone rang shortly afterwards. It was a text from Akihiko saying that he somehow managed to get home early tonight. "Err... looks like my place is out. Maybe we could continue this tomorrow?" Yoshii said looking at Kubo apologetically. Kubo sighed.

"Okay, at least it's friday." The blue-haired teen said.

"I might be able to get my brother out of the house tommorow." Yoshii said as he was about to leave his personal work station.

"Why don't we just tell him?" Kubo asked. Yoshii looked at him as if he was insane.

"Hell no, I don't you ta die!" He said to Kubo before leaving for home.

* * *

Well that's chapter 11. I think it turned out Ok. Please review. And who votes for the next story, instead of see what happens with Yoshii, what happens to Kubo when he went home?


	12. Chapter 12

Hi. Well I would like to ask that you answer any questions I ask on the bottom from now on. Because the sooner you answer the sooner I can write the next chapter. And now, let us follow Kubo home...

* * *

Kubo stared at the door for a second, before leaving for his own personal work station for his stuff. He had already finished most of his work. There was only a couple of pages left for homework. He picked up his bag and headed home.

'_Why the hell did Yoshii's brother have to be early today?_' Kubo thought as walked down the sidewalk, reviewing the events that just happened. Mainly how Yoshii was ready to go right then and there. Hell, he even said that Kubo was sexy. Kubo hoped that tonight will pass by quickly just so he could get to have Yoshii sooner.

By the time he had gotten home, he had already thought out what he was going to do to Yoshii tomorrow. He opened the door, and soon saw his father in the living room.

Kubo's father was big and muscular, and looked a little like an older Kubo without glasses. He even had the same blue hair as Kubo. Kubo walked up the stairs, and went to his room. He was surprised that his little brother was there. Kubo's little brother looked a bit like Kubo with his father's eyes, a more feminine face, and no glasses. "Yoshimitsu. What are you doing in my room?" Kubo asked. And for no real reason looked at the floor, only to find his Yoshii-kun hug pillow on floor as well as a few of the pictures he bought from Muttsulini of Yoshii.

"Brother." Yoshimitsu said, looking his older brother in the eye.

"Yes." Kubo replied.

"Why do have these?!" Yoshimitsu yelled, being just quite enough for their father not to hear them.

"Why do ask?"

"Because I think you've gone insane!" Yoshimitsu said, obviously concerned about Kubo. Kubo just looked at his younger brother in a way that made Yoshimitsu shrink.

"I'm not insane." Kubo said as he unintentionally stared down his younger brother,"I'm gay."

"What do you mean, your gay?" Yoshimitsu asked, still shrunk from before.

"I mean, I like guys." Kubo said, calming down. Yoshimitsu just stared at him, mouth open, before Kubo broke the tense silence, and said, "I see you found my stash." Yoshimitsu just nodded slowly as they both sat on the bed.

"Is this the person you have a crush on?"

"Used to be. Turns out he felt the same way."

"Your dating?"

"Yup."

The room was silent for a few seconds before, "What's he like?" Yoshimitsu asked, trying to get comfortable with this newly acquired information.

"Who?" Kubo asked, not know knowing what his little brother meant.

"The guy you're dating."

"His name is Yoshii, and he's kinda hard to describe. He's sweet and kind,he always has this idiotic smile on his face. He's surprisingly great at getting out of a bad situation, but is willing to help others as well. He's a bit of an idiot, but it some how just makes him cuter than he already is." Kubo replied. Yoshimitsu just nodded,_'He could do better, but he could definitely do a whole lot worse.'_ he thought. Just then their father yelled that it was the time for dinner.

The rest of the day went by normally with Kubo finishing his work and studying after dinner. Then reading one of his yaoi novels before going to bed. Or at least he planned on reading one of his yaoi novels and going to bed when his little brother came into his room asking about Yoshii again. Kubo didn't really understand why his younger brother was so interested Yoshii. After answering all of his younger brother's questions, he went to bed, not wanting to stay away from his beloved Yoshii-kun any longer than he had to.

_(Yoshimitsu is not my OC, he actually is Kubo's little brother in some of the light novels and/or manga. And he might of also appeared in one of the OVA's once. However, I've never really seen him so I'm probably not very accurate on his appearance.)_

* * *

Kubo woke up early that morning. He reached for his cell to see what time it was. It was a little over 7:50, which was odd for him, since he usually woke up at around 8:45 on weekends (like most people would. Either that or go back to sleep). He assumed that it was because he wanted to be with Yoshii so much. He took a shower and got dressed before texting Yoshii to see if he was up yet.

'Hey, u up?'

'Ya. whr do u want to meet?' Kubo thought about it for a second before texting back.

'Depends, is your brother there?'

'Yeah, but he'll gone at 10'

'How long will he be gone after 10?'

'Don't know, but i'm guessing for at least an hr'

'Great. Hey if we're lucky he'll be gone all day'

'Shh! dn't jinx it' Kubo smirked at this comment. To him it was cute how Yoshii would say such a childish thing.

'Ok ok but stll it would be nice'

'Ya. it would' Kubo could only imagine what Yoshii's face looked like if he responded with that. As he put his phone down he wondered what he was going to do for the next hour. seeing as he had nothing else better to do he studied for most of the time.

When it was about ten minutes after, he texted Yoshii. 'He gone?'

'Yup.'

'For how long?'

'Bout five hrs'

'On my way' Kubo texted as he walked out of his house. Luckily, Yoshii only lived about ten minutes away from him. When he knocked on the door he was pulled into the apartment by a certain impatient brunette. They soon entered Yoshii's room. "So how do you wanna start this?" Kubo asked as he hovered over his beloved Yoshii on the bed. The multi-orbed teen just smirked before giving his lover a passionate kiss. He didn't need to draw a picture for Kubo to know what that meant. They continued to make out, ripping each other's cloths off as they did so. Soon, Kubo only article of clothing left was his boxers and Yoshii was in nothing but his unbuttoned shirt. Kubo broke their kiss only to deliver light kisses to Yoshii's neck and chest, until he got to one of the brunettes nipples. The blue haired teen looked up at his lover with a smirk before licking Yoshii's nipple, drawing a small gasp from said brunette. Kubo continued to lick and suck, letting his hand travel down to tease the brunette's other nipple. After a minute or two, the blue haired teen's other hand traveled down to tease Yoshii a bit more. Said brunette soon felt Kubo's hand on his cock, slowly pumping it. Yoshii was moaning in pleasure as Kubo quickened the pace a bit.

"P-please..." Yoshii panted. Kubo lifted his head and looked at Yoshii, lust filling both their eyes. Kubo kissed his precious Yoshii-kun on the lips before saying,

"'Please' what?" in the brunette's ear as one of his fingers rubbed over the head of Yoshii's hard on again, and again.

"S-s-stop it..." The multi-orbed teen managed to get out.

"Stop what?" Kubo whispered playfully as the hand he used to pump Yoshii's boner traveled downwards, and Kubo slipped two of his fingers into Yoshii's ass.

"D-d-don't p-p-play d-dumb Kubo..." Yoshii somehow got out, as he bucked his hips for more. Kubo just smiled as he took off his boxers and put some lube on before thrusting inside his lover. The brunette moaned at the glorious friction and heat that Kubo provided. Kubo grunted as he lowered himself down so he could kiss Yoshii's lips once more, knowing that Yoshii was willing to do any thing to is body. Kubo pounded Yoshii in most of the positions he new, including one that people really only say they've done, for about three hours untill Kubo gave one last hard thrust inside the brunette before cumming inside him.

They lied next to each other for a few minutes before Kubo's phone rang. He reluctantly got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Toshimitsu Kubo?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Uum... i-it's Hiromi Nakabayashi, from Class E."

* * *

Hey so this is chapter 12 and I'm sorry for making you wait so long but some parts were hard to think of and People weren't really responing to the question at the bottom of the last chapter. So, please respond to any questions I ask at the bottom, so I can write sooner. Please comment.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys. So, when we left off Hiromi just called Kubo...in Yoshii's room... with Yoshii there. And if you haven't seen the second season, Hiromi is the Class E ambassador and has confessed her love to Kubo in an episode of the second season. Let's see what happens...

* * *

"Oh, I thought you sounded familiar. Why did you call?" Kubo asked before Yoshii came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kubo's waist.

Kubo could tell that Yoshii had a blanket around his waist. "Mmm, Kubo come back to bed..." The small brunette whispered into the taller male's ear.

"Soon my love." Kubo whispered back as Yoshii nuzzled him.

"What was that?" Hiromi asked.

"Oh, nothing I'm just studying. So, why did you call Hiromi-san?" As soon as Kubo said 'Hiromi' he could feel Yoshii hug tighten.

"Oh, I was just wondering if y-you would want to go out with me, even if I'm rejected I'd want it to be better than last time."

"I'm sorry. I don't feel that way about you. Good bye." Kubo said, looking at Yoshii with a small smile on his face.

"Oh. Bye." Hiromi said with a bit of sadness in her voice as she hung up. Kubo laid his phone down and turned to face Yoshii. It didn't take long for him to see the small spark of lust in the multi-orbed teen's eyes.

Kubo smirked as he was led to the bed near by. As soon as he sat down on the bed he felt his beloved Yoshii-kun's lips pressed against his in their most passionate kiss yet. The smaller teen pulled away after a minute or two and began to kiss and lick Kubo's neck. Yoshii soon worked his way down until he was face to face with Kubo's hard on.

Yoshii licked the tip until he could see that Kubo wanted more, and then moved on to the sensitive area underneath the head before sucking on the blue haired teen's balls. The taller male placed his hand on the brunette's head as he moaned in pleasure. Yoshii let a small smile out before downing Kubo's entire hard, pulsing, ten inch cock. It wasn't long before Kubo was bucking his hips in want.

When Yoshii thought his lover was about to release, he stopped. And put his legs on both of Kubo's sides, and in one swift thrust, Kubo's length was inside the small brunette. The taller male grunted as he continued thrusting into the small brunette, who put his head right next to the other's ear and whispered hotly,"K-Kubo, please b-be a bit more rough..."

Kubo's pace slowed when heard that. "Are you sure?" Kubo asked, unsure of whether or not Yoshii really meant it.

"Yeah. I-I know it's kinda selfish..." Yoshii muttered.

"No, I've been thinking about it too" Kubo admitted.

"Please..." Yoshii begged as he nuzzled Kubo's neck. The taller male just looked at his lover and smirked before slamming Yoshii against the nearby wall. As the multi-orbed teen's legs wrapped around the blue haired teen's waist, he wondered which he was more impressed with, Kubo's strength or his passion. Although that thought didn't last long in his mind as his lover's lips collided with his roughly, before kissing his neck a couple of times. Only to nip it with a bit more force than usual. Kubo's pace quickened as he heard the small crys of pleasure coming from Yoshii. The brunette soon throwed his arms onto Kubo's back and scratched him, although Kubo didn't really mind it as he felt both their climaxes coming.

As Kubo gave one last, hard thrust, before cumming in the one he loved most of all while moaning out his name. Which in turn, caused Yoshii to cum while screaming Kubo's name.

The blue haired teen pulled out of the brunette and laid on the bed with Yoshii following shortly afterwards. The couple rested for a short while before The blue haired checked to see what time it was.

It was just a little over 1:30, Kubo layed back in the bad only for his stomach to growl. A slight blush of embarrassment spread across his cheeks. "I might be able to make some thing if your hungry." Yoshii said.

Kubo's blush deepened a little at the thought of eating some thing that Yoshii cooked, before nodding. Yoshii smiled before getting out of the bed, putting his clothes on and going to the kitchen with Kubo following close behind.

After about 20 minutes Yoshii came to the table with two bowls of donburi, both topped with some chicken and an egg (also called Oyakodon), as well as two bread rolls. He put one in front of Kubo and sat down in the other chair, with the other bowl in front of him. Kubo's taste buds lit up as he had the first bite of the meal. "This is good."

"Really? Thanks." Yoshii said as they continued eating. Kubo savored every bite. By the time they had finished the meal, about half an hour had passed. Shortly afterwards, Kubo said good-bye and left for home, while Yoshii cleaned up.

* * *

After an hour or so Yoshii's brother came back to the apartment, yelling "I'm home." as he closed the door.

"Welcome back, Akihiko." Yoshii said, peeking his head out his bedroom door. The rest of the day went by as usual.

It was about eleven when a certain brunette decided to hit the hay. Although, as he lay asleep, he had a rather strange dream.

Black was every where, and he was ten years old again. "Wolf..." a familiar voice said in the distance. Yoshii turned to see who said that.

About fifty meters away stood a boy who looked to be about ten. He had brown hair with black tips, and bright green eyes. He wore a long-sleeved dark blue shirt underneath a short-sleeved blue shirt that was lighter in color, and a pair of jeans with holes in the knees. He had three bracelets on his left arm, the one at the bottom was made with black leather and had chains that drooped down from it. The one in the middle had gold skulls and was made from what appeared to be brown leather, and the one on top was black with spikes. On his right arm he had two bracelets, one was brown with bullets and the other was almost looked like a gauntlet due to its size. It was black with three leather bands and a metal ring in the middle. A necklace made of a dark string with a metal arrow that had an animal tooth in the middle.

"Hiroki? Is..is that you?" Yoshii said, recognizing the boy that was walking up to him.

"Yup. remember our promise?"

"Our promise?"

"I'm coming for ya." Hiroki said before fading away.

"Wait!" Yoshii woke up yelling. He grabbed his cell. It was 3:30 a.m. "Why was I thinking about him? I'm with Kubo...besides he's thousands of miles away, probably doesn't even remember me, and he's just a childhood crush, nothing more. Right?" The brunette said before going back to sleep.

* * *

So that's chapter thirteen. Sorry for the long wait, I didn't have internet for a while. I wonder who Hiroki is hehehe...


	14. Chapter 14

So when we left off Yoshii was having a dream about some guy named Hiroki, what could possibly go wrong...

* * *

Yoshii rolled out of bed, seeing as he didn't get a whole lot of sleep the night before. He kept having dreaming about Hiroki. And in the dreams he always seems to say the same thing. 'Remember our promise' and 'I'm coming for ya'. To be honest, it pissed Yoshii off a little bit, especially since he couldn't seem to remember what promise he meant and Hiroki would never tell him.

He got dressed and decided to go out for a bit, thinking that maybe it would be best if he took his mind off it for a little while. So he wrote note so Akihiko wouldn't panic when he woke up and found Yoshii missing. Having no real destination in mind, he just wondered around the town. Surprisingly, he ended up at school. Even though it was still the weekend, he saw no reason to not wonder the campus. Although he wasn't thinking about the dream as much, he was still thinking about it. As he walked his third lap around the track, he noticed two girls come up to him.

It was Miharu and Yuuko. "Hey Yoshii, why are you here?" Yuuko asked.

"Yeah, I'd never think you'd be here pig."

"I just trying to take my mind off of some thing...and could you stop calling me a pig Miharu?" The brunette replied.

"Alright, alright...dog." Yoshii just sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this argument.

"May I ask what your trying to take your mind off of?" Yuuko asked, curious as to what would drive him to go here of all places.

"Erm...can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Okay, let's say you were dating some body. And some thing really wierd happened shortly after you started dating. And you know if you told them they'd only get mad, what would you do?" Yoshii asked.

"What happened?" Yuuko asked in way that almost made you instantly know she wasn't talking about the question.

"Okay. I had this wierd dream"

"A dream."

"Yeah, but it was about an old relationship I had in elementary school."

"And this person would be?" Miharu asked.

"His name is Hiroki and we were best friends and that eventually we became a couple, but he had to move away. And the worst part is he did it without telling me face to face. I only found out from a friend. But he did - oh god."

"What?" Miharu said.

"Before he left he gave me a book, and about a week later I found one his favorite knives and a note saying that he would eventually come back for me. Of course I didn't believe him though."

"And this relates to the dream, how?" Yuuko asked.

"In the dream he said 'Remember our promise' and 'I'm coming for you'."

"Wait a minute, back up...did you keep the knife?" Miharu asked.

"Yeah, it's hiding somewhere but I can't really part with it." Yoshii admitted.

"Okay..." Miharu said, now being a bit careful of him.

"What kind of knife was it?" Yuuko asked out of curiosity.

"A butterfly knife."

"A what?" The two girls said, having no clue what a butterfly knife was. Yoshii sighed and decided to flip it out. It was a nice one too, black and silver with a silver design that made a skull when the blade was out and a four-inch blade. Of course the girls leaned away from him, since he didn't have any trouble opening it and it was a knife.

"Relax it's just to pass time. Besides, do really think I'm even capable hurt any one?" Yoshii said, noticing that the girls where kind of scared of the knife. The girls thought about it for a second before relaxing. It was true after all. He may talk big game but he doesn't have the heart to do any thing. Seeing that the girls weren't scared anymore, he put the knife away.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, causing the trio to turn in that direction. Only to see Kubo running towards them. "Why are you guys out here?" The blue haired teen asked once he caught his breath.

"I was just taking a walk and we ended up talking." Yoshii said, trying his best to not completely lie about the situation he was currently in.

"What about?" Kubo curiously asked.

"Just about the test next week." Yuuko said, some how understanding why Yoshii didn't want to tell Kubo. The taller male seemed to buy it.

"Why are you here, Kubo?" The multi-orbed teen asked.

"Just trying to study, this place is pretty silent around this time." The salutatorian replied. Yoshii nodded, it seemed like that would be the case since it _is_ still the weekend. "By the way," Kubo said, snapping the brunette out of his thoughts,"there's something I need you to see Yoshii-kun."

"Okay." The multi-orbed teen said before following Kubo into the building.

* * *

"So this is your work space." Yoshii said as entered the salutatorian's work area.

"Yeah."

"Soooo, what did you want me to look at?" The multi-orbed teen asked facing the taller male. Who just smirked as he backed the brunette up against the desk. "Oh." Yoshii said as Kubo put his hands on the table, trapping the smaller male (not that he minded). As their lips collided roughly, Yoshii put his hands on the back Kubo's neck, wanting this bliss to last as long as possible. They continued, only stopping for air when they needed it most.

After a few minutes, Kubo decided to move on to the brunette's ever so sensitive neck. The multi-orbed teen kept one hand on Kubo's head and moaned as the blue haired teen suckled at his neck. "I heard...there's going... to be...a new student." Kubo said as he countinued to ravage the burnette's neck.

"Really? What's his name?" Yoshii asked in a soft voice.

"Hiroki Hayato." Kubo whispered hotly into the burnette's ear, only for Yoshii to faint upon hearing the name.

* * *

So that's chapter 14. _I wonder what Yoshii will do now that Hiroki..._ Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

So this would be chapter fifteen. Which I guess would make this the longest fic in this section. I wonder what will happen now that Yoshii's ex is in town hehehe...

* * *

Yoshii woke up in the nurses office with Kubo sitting next to him. "Kubo?" The brunette muttered, hoping to dear god his boyfriend wasn't actually there.

"Yeah, you okay?" Kubo said in a some what concerned voice. '_Shit_' was all Yoshii could think as he sat up and got ready to leave the room. "What happened?" the blue haired teen asked.

"What do you mean?" Yoshii said, trying his best avoid the subject as he started to walk out of the room.

"You fainted. Why?" Kubo said as he followed the multi-orbed teen. "Does it have some thing to with Hiroki Hayato?" The taller male asked. Yoshii stopped for a second as a chill went down his spine at the mere mention of his former lover, which made it obvious that it had some thing to do with whoever 'Hiroki' was. "What happened between you two?" Kubo asked, making the brunette walk faster, but Kubo just walked faster too. "Who is he?!" The taller male yelled as he pinned the smaller male up against the wall.

"He's my ex..." Yoshii muttered, seeing that the blue haired teen would find out eventually.

"And?"

"He left. But before he did he gave me a note saying that he'd come back for me I didn't believe him at first, but there is still a chance that that's what he came to do." The brunette said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kubo said as his arms fell to his sides.

"I didn't think he'd actually come..." the multi-orbed teen said. Kubo was silent and Yoshii thought that he would dump him and leave. "Kubo?" The smaller male said nervously. The last thing he expected was for the taller male to throw his arms around him in an all-consuming embrace. Kubo's head rested on the crook of Yoshii's neck, which allowed the multi-orbed teen to feel a tear that rolled down his cheek.

"No," Kubo said in a heavy voice,"No, I won't let him take you."

Yoshii smiled at that. It was comforting to know that the blue haired teen would fight to keep the brunette if he had to. "Even if he did come for me, I love you. And NOT him" The brunette said, as he felt the last few tears fall from Kubo's face. The taller male loosened his grip so he .

"Besides, he probably doesn't even remember me." The multi-orbed teen said with a small smile, before resting his head on his lover's chest.

"Looks like we'll just have to wait and see then, huh." Kubo said calmly as a small smirk spread across his lips. The last thing he was going to do was hand over Yoshii to another man without a fight.

As the two went home, they still thought about the dread that was soon to come.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yoshii was woken up by the harsh sunlight that hit his face. '_It's monday already?_' The brunette thought as he drowsily got up. He went through his normal morning routine; take a shower, get dressed, brush his teeth, eat breakfast, etc. He ran to school so he would hopefully not be late. He took out his phone when he was about half way there. He still would have had a bit more than half an hour if he walked, but he still ran the whole way.

When the school was only about a hundred meters away he thought he saw someone who had the exact same hair as Hiroki so he just ran faster, leaving people to only see a black and brown blur for about thirty-five meters. He soon got to the entrance of class A, and took a second to catch his breath, before entering the classroom.

He asked for his work as usual and did about half of it when the lunch bell rang. After he ate lunch with his friends he decided to walk around campus, since there was still a some of time before lunch was supposed to end. Some how he had forgotten that Hiroki was there.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yoshii's mind wandered off as he walked though the halls of the third floor. He was thinking of what the artist of a song was before he literally bumped into some one. He hissed in pain as he covered the area that hurt the most. He looked up to apologize to whom ever he ran into. Only for it to be the worst person he could bump into... "Hiroki?" the brunette said as he examined the man in front of him from head to toe.

He had on a dark brown t-shirt and the school uniform's pants. He used the uniform's shirt as a jacket. He still had on the bracelets and necklace from when they where kids, only now they fit him. He was about the same height as Yoshii, maybe an inch or two taller. "Wolf?" The green-eyed teen said. The multi-orbed teen nodded his head slowly only to have Hiroki wrap his arms around him. Yoshii stiffened at his touch. "I've found you." The green-eyed teen said, burying his head into Yoshii's neck.

The multi-orbed teen looked at Kubo who had just come into the corridor looking for him. Kubo just stood there with his mouth open, until Hiroki planted a kiss on Yoshii's lips. Hiroki was soon back on the floor due to a punch thrown by Kubo.

By the time he had recovered from the blow, he saw some thing that shocked him...the very man who hit him, was now kissing the one he loved.

Yoshii was pressed against the wall as Kubo kissed him. The multi-orbed teen gripped the back of the blue haired teen's shirt as he felt most of his strength drain. "Wolf!" Hiroki said as he hit Kubo away from his love. "Fuck off! He's mine!" the green-eyed teen said just low enough so no one would no one would really notice him as he held the multi-orbed teen close. For some reason, Yoshii saw two dogs above them. Right a bove Kubo was a blue irish wolfhound / labrador retriever mix with white tips. And above Hiroki was a german shepard / husky mix with a black base and brown markings. The multi-orbed teen pulled away from the man beside him.

"What is it, Wolfy?"

"I'm not yours anymore." Yoshii said as faced Hiroki.

"W-what do you mean?" Hiroki asked hoping he didn't mean it and it was just a horrible joke.

"I'm dating Kubo now."

"W-what?"

"You were my first love and you broke my heart. I waited six months to get some thing, any thing that told me you weren't just leading me on because you didn't have the guts to break-up with me face to face. But nothing came. And I couldn't do anything about it because you didn't even give me a god damn address." Yoshii said as looked away from his former lover in downcast.

"I gave you my phone number, didn't I?"

"No you didn't. You got a new phone the day before you and we didn't have time during school to update. Plus you forgot to put it in that stupid note of yours." Yoshii said as a couple of tears fell from his face.

"Wolf, I'm sorry." Hiroki said as he tried to touch Yoshii's face, but Yoshi just moved towards the still sitting Kubo.

"Are you okay, Kubo?" Yoshii asked as if the scene that had happened between him and Hiroki didn't exist. Kubo nodded.

"So that's what happened. No wonder he never had a chance in hell to do more than half what we do." Kubo said as he started to see why Yoshii prefered to not talk about Hiroki.

"What do you mean?" The two brunette's asked in unison.

"Well it is kind of a pity for him to have not seen how you look in bed." Kubo said, trying to rub salt into Hiroki's wounds.

"Your lying! There's no way you went that far with him!" Looks like it worked.

"Kubo. Please don't talk about our sex life in public." Yoshii pouted, completely ignoring Hiroki. The green-eyed teen stared at the multi-orbed teen with his jaw on the floor. He didn't want to believe that his love went so far with another man. The couple so left the corridor.

Soon after the bell rang. The rest of the day went, luckily Hiroki didn't make it into Class A, but he did manage to get into Class C.

* * *

As Hiroki walked home, all he could think about was Yoshii in Kubo's arms instead of his. He didn't even want to think about what happened between them in private. He decided to go bed early that night, only to be attacked by his dreams.

_"Kubo," An all to familiar voice said, causing Hiroki to look in that direction, "What do you want to do, now that we're all alone?" Yoshii asked. The blue haired teen just smirked before pushing Yoshii on the bed and saying..._

_"What kind of question is that?" Yoshii smiled before putting his hands on Kubo's neck and kissing the blue haired teen that hovered above him. Hiroki wanted to turn away but for couldn't, as much as he tried he couldn't even close his eyes. The passion between the couple rose as they removed each other's cloths._

_Soon there was nothing left to remove. Kubo placed himself at Yoshii's entrance, and looked at the smaller male. searching his face for a sign of approval. The smaller male below him smiled before giving Kubo a small nod. "NO!" Hiroki tried to shout, hoping his love wouldn't do such a thing with another man if he heard him, but no sound came out of his mouth. He tried again and again as the blue haired teen started to thrust into the multi-orbed teen, but still nothing came out._

_Kubo's pace increased and, after a few awkward whimpers, Yoshii started to moan with pleasure. When he wasn't moaning the blue haired teen's name, he was giving off small crys. The taller male leaned down to kiss the brunette in the neck. When he got to the junction where neck meet collar-bone, he nipped at the soft flesh, causing Yoshii to let out a small cry of pleasure as he scratched Kubo's back. The blue haired teen let go and licked the spot. The brunette pulled the taller teen towards him for a passionate kiss that sent them both over the edge._

_Kubo moaned Yoshii's name while Yoshii screamed his. The taller male disconnected and laid next to the multi-orbed teen. "Kubo...I love you." Yoshii breathed as leaned over to kiss his lover._

Hiroki opened his eyes and saw that he was in his room. '_What a horrible dream..._' Hiroki thought as looked at the clock. He got ready for school as usual, and right when he stepped out of the door he said, "One way or another I will win you back Wolfy!"

* * *

So that's chapter 15, hope you guys liked it. Please comment. '_I wonder what will happen now hehehe..._'


	16. Chapter 16

So this chapter should tell an attempt or two of Hiroki trying to win back Yoshii's love. Wonder how this will turn out...

* * *

Hiroki went to school a little bit earlier than he usually would, hoping to at least catch a glance of the brunette he so dearly loved. Unfortunately, Yoshii now belonged to another man. But he still had to keep hope and at least try to regain his place in Yoshii's heart.

As he walked up to the school, he saw the very teen that he couldn't stop thinking about. "Hey, Wolfy." The black tipped male said when he got right next to the multi-orbed teen. Yoshii just looked away from his ex, which did hurt the green-eyed teen. "Aaaww. That hurts, Wolfy." Hiroki pouted.

"Good." The multi-orbed teen said facing his former love.

"Why? You know I still love you." The black tipped male said with a smile, only for his love to give him an unforgiving look. Yoshii soon looked in front of him and smiled before walking faster. Curious as to what the multi-orbed teen was practically running towards, he looked in front of him. Hiroki's smile turned into a bitter snarl as he saw his love walk next to his enemy, Toshimitsu Kubo.

Kubo was the man who was currently dating Yoshii, and the man who Hiroki currently wanted to kill. The green-eyed teen thought that the taller male was undeserving of a man like Yoshii. And if he had his way, he would easily dispose of the blue haired teen that stood in his way and take his rightful place in the multi-orbed teen's heart. Which would also include taking Kubo's place under the sheets.

Even if the battle was the bloodiest one he ever had, he would have the brunette he so yearned for. If only he knew that Kubo wasn't going to back down either...

* * *

"Hi, Kubo." The multi-orbed teen said as he walked up to his lover. The taller male looked over his shoulder towards his lover and gave the smaller male a warm smile before saying

"Hi Yoshii-kun." The couple just walked to class together, talking about the upcoming test mostly. When they stopped in Yoshii's personal work area, the subject changed to something more...serious. "I wonder if Hiroki will try anything again." the blue haired teen said.

"He won't, if he knows what's good for him. But then again...if he's anything like when we were kids, he'll probably try." Yoshii said leaning on his desk.

"Let me guess, he was that one kid that never gave up, or he was the kid that never backed down from a fight." Kubo said.

"Both."

"Wow. He was that determined?"

"Hell yeah he was. He was a good fighter too. I think that's one of the reasons I fell for him."

"His determination, or his fighting skills?"

"Both." Yoshii said with a light blush, remembering the fights he and Hiroki got in when they where little. The way the green-eyed male fought was so primal, it kind of turn the multi-orbed teen on a little. Yoshii on the other hand, had been in enough fights to where he could pretty much tell where his opponents weak spots were while he was fighting them. They never pulled out their knives though. The only time they did was when a couple of kids the brunette duo were fighting pulled their own out, trying their best to strike Yoshii or Hiroki. However they never managed to even scratch the two. The brunette duo didn't draw any blood either. They last thing they wanted was to be similar to those two kids.

'_At least Hiroki took fencing lessons._' Yoshii thought, recalling the first and only knife fight he had gotten into. It was true, the only reason why no blood was spilled was because of the fencing lessons Hiroki took. And always practiced with Yoshii, so it wasn't like the multi-orbed teen didn't know his way around a sword or a knife.

"So," Kubo said, snapping the brunette out of his thoughts,"Strength turns you on." The taller male walked toward the multi-orbed teen, and pinned him against the desk. The brunette blushed lightly before looking away from.

"Y-yeah, a little..." Yoshii said. The blue haired teen leaned in, and whispered into Yoshii's ear "Is that why you like it when I'm aggressive?". And as if the feeling of Kubo's hot breath wasn't enough, the taller male gave the brunette a few feather light kisses on the neck before nipping at the soft flesh. The multi-orbed teen let out a soft cry in response. Yoshii pulled Kubo's head towards his and when only mere centimeters separated them, the bell rang, announcing the start of school.

The school day went by as usual, with the class doing their work and awaiting the arrival of lunch. Almost every one left the class room.

* * *

Yoshii was heading towards the roof to hang out with his friends and eat lunch. As he went through the dark stairway that lead towards the roof of the old building, he heard something next to him. He looked over to see two familiar green eyes in front of him. "Hiroki." The brunette said bitterly,"What do you want?"

"That seems like stupid question to ask..." The green-eyed teen said as he stepped towards Yoshii, turned the multi-orbed teen around and pinned him to the wall, letting the brunette's lunch fall to the ground. "...especially when you already know the answer."

"Let go of me!" the multi-orbed teen said as he tried to get unpinned.

Hiroki leaned in, until he was right next to Yoshii ear and asked, "Tell me, how did it feel?" ignoring the wriggling male in front of him.

"What are talking about?" Yoshii said as he stopped moving so much. It was pretty much pointless to struggle. He was facing the wall, so most of the tactics for getting Akihiko off him wouldn't work. And he couldn't step on the black tipped male's foot so he could hopefully get an escape route because the green-eyed teen had a tendency for wearing steel toed shoes. He also could punch or elbow him due to the fact that Hiroki had taken hold of both his hands and put them over his head, and the green-eyed male was stronger than him. _'Damn. Even after so many years, he still knows me better than just about everyone else.'_ The brunette thought as he realized how trapped he was.

"When that undeserving bastard shoved his dick in you, how did it feel?" Hiroki asked again this time being more specific. Yoshii blushed at the question.

"I-I really can't describe how it felt."

"Did he take your virginity, or was it some one else?"

"No, I gave it to Kubo."

"I thought so." Hiroki said. "If only he were good enough for you, than I wouldn't have as much of a problem with you two being together." The green-eyed male moved closer, getting rid of the little space that separated them. "But, now that I know what happens between the two of you, I can't stop imagining..." the black tipped male whispered almost seductively, no, it was seductively. Hiroki started to rub his crotch against Yoshii, allowing the multi-orbed ten to feel his hard cock. It was a monster! It was around eleven and a half inches and so thick that Yoshii thought if he were to wrap his fingers around it they would just barely touch. Clearly what ever the hell he was thinking about before had turned him on. "...how it would feel to be in Kubo's position, feeling the pleasure of being inside you. Making you moan in ecstasy, both our bodies covered in sweat. All leading to that one moment of pure bliss." Yoshii felt Hiroki's length get harder as he said this. To be honest, the multi-orbed teen was getting a bit stiff as well as he tried to imagine him and Hiroki having sex instead of him Kubo, but the brunette just shook his head mentally. If he was only interested in sex, he wouldn't have been in a relationship with the blue haired male. He just wasn't like that.

The two soon heard the door below open, causing the two to look towards it, only to see Kubo stand there in shock. "Oh hello, thief." Hiroki said looking at the blue haired male as he turned the brunette around and pressed the multi-orbed teen against his chest, "I think I'll be taking Wolfy here back now. I know it will take some time for him to adjust, but I don't think I can bear to see him with a man as unworthy as you." Kubo's shock quickly turned to anger as he ran towards the green-eyed teen, landing a hard punch right on Hiroki's jaw. Yoshii could have sworn he actually heard a pop from either Kubo's fist or Hiroki's jaw, he couldn't tell which.

"Fuck off!" The taller male roared, "If he had wanted to be with you, he would have left me the second you got here!" Kubo knelt to the ground and continued to kick Hiroki's ass. But after his second punch he felt some one hold his arm back. He looked over his shoulder only to see Yoshii holding his arm back.

"Not that he didn't fully deserve it, I think he's had enough." The multi-orbed teen said observing the black eye and busted lip Kubo had given him.

"But he-"

"I know what he did, Kubo-kun. I'm not that much of an idiot. Besides..." The brunette said as he nuzzled Kubo's neck a bit, "We both know I love you more than him."

The blue haired teen gave his lover a subtle nod before looking back at Hiroki. _'I guess I'll be eating lunch in Class A today.'_ the multi-orbed teen thought as he picked up his lunch before both he and Kubo walked back to said classroom.

* * *

Well that's chapter sixteen. Sorry for the long wait, I had trouble with some parts and I'm lazy. But I think I might just make Hiroki a bit more twisted. Anyway please comment. But you might have to wait a while, chapter seventeen is in jail and now I have to bail his ass out..._'that's what happens when you rape chapter sixteen...'_


	17. Chapter 17

Hi. Well as you might have noticed, Hiroki kind of jumped Yoshii. I wonder what will happen, now that Hiroki's getting bolder hehehe...

* * *

As Yoshii and Kubo walked back to Class A, Yoshii could feel the dark aura that emanated from the taller male who walked a foot or two behind him. The brunette sighed. "How long are you going to be like this, Kubo-kun?" the multi-orbed teen said, snapping Kubo out his thoughts, "I mean, I know that what Hiroki did is pretty hard to get over, but you said it yourself. If I had wanted to be with him instead of you I would have done so when we bumped into each other."

After thinking it over for a few moments, the blue haired teen did calm down. You could tell he was still upset about what happened before, but the dark aura that emanated from him had dissipated. "At least now we know how bold he's getting and take any precautions nessicary." The brunette said. Kubo nodded in agreement.

They soon got to Class A and, Yoshii went into his personal work station to eat lunch. For some reason Kubo thought it would be best to join him.

"What are you eating?" Kubo asked, eyeing Yoshii's boxed lunch.

"Not much. Some chicken, some potato salad, a rolled omelette, etcetera." The brunette said. As he picked up a piece of breaded shrimp from his bento, he heard Kubo's stomach growl. Yoshii looked over only to see a light blush of embarrassment spread across the taller male's face as he had a small panic attack. "If you want you can have some of my lunch. I think I also have a box of chocolate pocky in my backpack if you don't want to share a lunch."

Kubo looked at the brunette, somewhat surprised at how willing he had been to share his lunch, before nodding. "Sure. I'd love to share a lunch with you." he said as he walked over to the multi-orbed teen, dragging a small box-shaped ottoman across the carpeted floor for him to sit on.

"Here. Say 'ah'." Yoshii said, holding up his chopsticks, which still held the piece of shrimp from earlier. Blushing a bit heavier than before, Kubo complied. After Kubo ate the shrimp, Yoshii took a bite of the bento. This continued until there wasn't any food left in the boxed lunch.

"Well, looks like I won't have to break out the pocky." Yoshii said jokingly after they had finished the bento.

"Why do you say that?" Kubo said with a smile.

"Because then, I just might be tempted to help you eat one or two properly." The brunette replied with a grin plastered on his face.

"Why don't we take one out then?" Kubo said with a smirk. Yoshii smiled as he took out the box of chocolate pocky from his backpack and took one out. "Here." He said as he placed the bare end in his mouth. Kubo just smiled before taking the other end in his mouth. They began to nibble at their ends of the pocky stick, slowly inching closer. Kubo stopped just centimeters from Yoshii's face, allowing the delicious agony ripple across him. The face Yoshii gave him was unlike anything he had seen the brunette give to everyone else.

"Kubo..." Yoshii muttered faintly as they were only a centimeter away. Kubo was thankful that only _a couple_ of centimeters separated them otherwise he would be tempted to crash into the multi-orbed teen's lips as he called his name. if only the door hadn't opened...

"Hey Yoshii, you left your notebo- ah!" Yuuko said as she noticed the couple. The sudden noise startled Kubo and Yoshii, causing the small piece of pocky that separated them to break.

"Yuuko!" Yoshii yelled, staring straight at the twin, angry at her for ruining the moment. But she was already on the other side of the door. The multi-orbed teen sighed before opening the door again. Yuuko was trying to walk away from the scene she had just interrupted, only to be stopped by Yoshii putting a hand on her shoulder. "What did you want Yuuko?"

"I-I just wanted to give you your notebook back, you dropped it when you left for lunch." Yuuko said, handing the notebook back.

"Thanks. But please knock next time, okay?" The multi-orbed male said before taking his notebook back and returning back to his work station with his lover still inside.

* * *

Hiroki walked home somewhat bruised. He had just bought some new pics of his love Akihisa Yoshii, or as he lovingly called him, Wolfy. It crushed him knowing that his love was in the arms of another man because of a stupid mistake he had made years ago. Which was only topped when he learned what Yoshii had already done. Knowing that his Wolfy was completely intertwined with that four-eyed bastard, only made him dream of being Kubo's place. Having the multi-orbed teen moan _his_ name and feel Yoshii scratching _his_ back in ecstasy. And although the pictures did help him get through the day, he felt that they won't be able to do so for much longer.

He thought about what he should do when the time came. He came up with two conclusions. He could either move away, or make Yoshii his once and for all. And he knew what the chances were for him moving away. So he decided that, when that time came, he'd at least see what that glorious body felt like.

* * *

It has been two months since the... incident with Hiroki. And so far not much had really happened, other than Yoshii getting sexually harassed on a regular basis by Hiroki and some tension between Yoshii and Kubo.

It wasn't like they were angry at each other, it was just that, although they did still go on dates, ever since the... incident with Hiroki they didn't seem to have time to do much of anything in...private. But today was one of those days where most of Class A had didn't have much home work and no projects they needed to work on, plus it was Friday.

Yoshii just relaxed in his personal work area for a few minutes, seeing as it was about the end of the day and he had nothing to do, before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a text from his brother saying that he was going to be at a conference all weekend, so he wouldn't be home tonight. A smirk appeared on the brunette's face as he closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. He walked over to Kubo's work space and knocked on the door. The blue haired male greeted his lover happily before being lightly pushed back into his work space, as Yoshii walked into the work area, closing and locking the door behind them. The taller male looked at his lover, with a slightly confused look on his face. "What are you doing Yoshii-kun?" Kubo asked, only to be kissed by the brunette on the lips. The taller male smirked when the multi-orbed teen pulled away.

"You really needed to ask?" The smaller male said, before kissing his lover again. His tongue begging the taller male for entrance, which the blue haired teen gladly granted. Kubo moaned into the kiss shortly afterwards as the multi-orbed teen pushed him into a chair and sat on the taller male's lap. The two kissed with passion, not wanting this moment to end. Yoshii pulled away after a few minutes and tried to catch his breath. "Wait..." The brunette said as his lolled out of his mouth slightly, only for Kubo to grab him and pull him into a kiss. Yoshii was surprised, but submitted. Kubo soon broke the kiss and moved on to Yoshii's neck. "You know,... my brother is going...to be gone all weekend." The brunette said as he caught his breath.

"Really... is he leaving today or tomorrow?"

"Today. In fact he probably won't be there when I get home."

"Well then, you wouldn't mind if I came over tonight would you?" Kubo said.

Yoshii just smirked before slowly moving his hand downward from Kubo's chest and saying "What do you think?" A second later The taller male stiffened a little, feeling his lover groping him through his pants.

Kubo moaned before looking at Yoshii in a way that said 'I think I get the picture'. "By the way, My little brother would like to meet you."

"I didn't know you had a little brother." Yoshii said, the lust in his eyes fading away, "How does he know we're dating?"

"Well, he found some stuff of mine a couple of months ago and thus found out about us. I still don't know why he was in my room though."

"Huh, well you can tell your brother that I'd be happy to meet him tomorrow. Or at least after I've had you."

"I'll be sure to tell him that." Kubo said with a smile.

Soon afterwards the bell rang, sounding the end of the school day, and the couple walked back to their houses. They planned to meet up at Yoshii's place after Kubo told is brother that he could meet the brunette sometime tomorrow. Yoshimitsu was happy to hear that he could finally meet his brother's boyfriend, almost a bit overly happy actually. But Kubo just brushed it off as being eager. Shortly after telling his brother that he'd find out when they should go today. Yoshimitsu asked if he could go, but Kubo quickly told him no before quickly leaving for Yoshii's house.

When he finally got to the apartment, he was surprised that no one had answered the door. So he took the spare key from underneath the false flooring bottom underneath the false plant in front of every apartment, and opened the door. "Hey Yoshii-kun are you-" Kubo started as he walked in and locked the door behind him, only be cut off by the sight he saw. The multi-orbed teen he loved so much sitting on his couch, shirt opened, as well as his fly, bruises were clearly seen around his wrists and neck, and he just looked up at the blue-haired teen with tears in his eyes. Everything clicked in Kubo's mind when he saw the bruises and tears, and he couldn't mask the overwhelming anger that built up inside him.

"Kubo..." Was all the smaller male said before being swept into the taller male's arms. _'Who ever did this to Yoshii is going to pay for it!'_ Kubo thought as he held the slightly trembling brunette in his arms. "Who did this to you?!" The blue-haired teen said as he held Yoshii.

"I didn't see. They came up behind me, blindfolded me, and held my wrists behind my back."

"Hiroki..." The taller male muttered.

"Maybe. Look let's not talk about it, I made something to eat if you interested" The brunette said as pried him self away from Kubo and walked towards the kitchen.

"...sure." The taller male said as he slowly walked towards the kitchen.

Thier meal was, for the most part silent, until Kubo noticed that the smaller male kept moving every few seconds. "Why are you fidgeting Yoshii-kun?"

The brunette glanced up at him before blushing and looking back at his food. "Well,...I'm kind of...hard." He muttered.

Kubo took a second to process what he had just heard, before yelling, "He touched you until you were hard?!"

"Kubo! I don't want the neighbors to hear you!" Yoshii said, embarrassing Kubo a little.

"I'll kill who ever touched you..." The taller male muttered under his breath, but the brunette still heard it.

"While that's sweet, I don't think there's a good place to get rid of the body anywhere near here." The multi-orbed teen said as he walked towards the T.V.

"Your probably right." The taller male said with a sigh.

"You wanna watch some thing?"

"Sure." Kubo said as he walked next to his lover.

"Anything look interesting?"

"Hmm...how about this?" The blue-haired teen asked, picking up a DVD case and showing it to the brunette.

"Huh, I haven't seen that one..." Yoshii said as he turned the case over and looked at the summary,"...before." It was one of his brother's porn movies.

"What?" Kubo said, looking at the back of the DVD case," Oh..."

"Uhm, how about something else." Yoshii said, putting the DVD back. Kubo just nodded as he looked back at the other DVDs, "accidentally" blowing on the brunette's neck. Feeling Kubo's breath on his neck made him let out a soft cry.

"Kubo..." Yoshii muttered, looking at the blue-haired teen next to him. The taller male smirked, it seems his territorial instinct was starting to kick in...

* * *

Yeah...so this is chapter 17. Thank you all for waiting, but I'm going to be with some relatives for the next few weeks, and I would rather they not find out about my writing fanfics. So during those few weeks you probably won't be seeing any updates or new fanfics. Anyway, please review, and bye!


	18. Good bye

Unfortunately due to high school and the fact that my mother is taking my computer away (I still don't want her to know about what I wright), I may not be able to complete this story or even do another story. She might give me it on weekends, but I still have no idea what will happen as far as fanfics go. I would like to give every one who read my stories, followed, or favorite me at least a heads up. I thank you all for reading my stories. I hope you understand that although I would like to continue the stories that I probably won't be able too for a while. Good bye for possibly the final time, and once again, thank you.


End file.
